Talk:Drakengard Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Nier Wiki Info from Drakengard has been added on the Nier Wiki. I'm going to put some stuff from here on the character pages. Feel free to go on and edit if you have anything to add or change. -Embracingsilence 01:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Images Errors Something is wrong with the images on the main page. :I believe it must be an error on wikia's side of things. It seems other people are getting different images showing up. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 17:19, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Yep, it's definitely something screwy with Wikia. Trying to get the Three image to show up properly and it's just some guy on the page and it's just some guy lol. Same with the Emil image. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 17:30, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Link to Nier Wiki Just a recommendation - I would add a tiny section with a link to the Nier Wiki on our home page. I think it would fit in nicely. Perhaps add the logo to the list of games and have it link to the wiki. 20:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. I will discuss this with the admins over there. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 15:49, August 4, 2014 (UTC) New Title Font Not that I don't appreatiate the effort by the original artist. But, the title font kinda needs to be updated, since the script of the watchers aren't consistant with the rest of the wiki's DOD3 style. It needs to be updated to either the text of the Flower or just regular Drakengard title font. :: Hey! Remember to sign your own posts. :: Anyway, what do you mean by the title font? The Wiki Woodmark in the top left corner? The headings on the main page? The headings of pages? I've been meaning to update fonts anyway... Oh, you mean the logo on the main page, don't you? Hm. Well, I actually want to use that font as a heading for all the pages on the Wiki. Besides, the Wiki had a "DOD3" theme this entire time, with the flower and all that, so I don't see why you are bringing this up as an issue now... As for the Drakengard title font, isn't that one a little too bland? And what do you mean by "text of the Flower"? The Angelic Script? :: :::I apologize for not specifying the Wiki home page with the Cult text from DOD1. Just saying it looks out of place. Maybe a red background like the categories underneath or give it the Drakengard 3 title font. And since you brought it up, the woodmark couldn't hurt from an update too. :::Also it was really hard to tell if you were trying to be patronizing or not. :::DrakeVagabond (talk) 04:04, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::But why does it look out of place? Is it because the font is unused in DOD3? Is it the color? Anyway, I've changed it to a font similar to the English Drakengard logo fonts... I just don't see why it started bothering you now, since the Wiki's been "DOD3" themed since late 2013 and the logo's been around just as long. Oh, and I'll look into changing the woodmark. Also, I brought up the categories as well, I'd appreciate your feedback on that. Thank you. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 15:15, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Categories Since we're on the topic of the Wiki, do you really think it is wise to have a "protagonist" and "antagonist" category on this Wiki? Pretty much all the Intoner sisters are protagonists (of U5 and their prologues, as well as their novellas, if we consider those) and also antagonists of the main game. Inuart can also be considered both, as well as Caim, Angelus and Manah... Brother One can probably be considered both, too. Also Legna... and if we take DOD1.3 into consideration then maybe Furiae is also an antagonist. It kinda ruins the point when so many characters fit into both categories, no? : ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 13:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :: ^ I was thinking the same thing. I thought it was really confusing to have a character be labled as both a protagonist and an antagonist. Of course, depending on which story you're looking at, it will be different, but as long as both lables appear together... it really makes no sense. Rekka Alexiel (talk) 13:50, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: I suppose it COULD make sense if we had categories like "Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five antagonists" and "Drakengard 3 protagonists" or some such, but as it is currently, I think it's just confusing. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 15:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::